1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with a blind-riveting machine comprising a device for presenting a blind-riveting assembly to a nosepiece of a rivet-setting head of the machine,
2. Summary of the Prior Art
The expression "blind-riveting assembly" is used herein to denote an assembly of a type comprising a hollow rivet and a mandrel, the mandrel having a head and a stem, part of which lies within a tubular portion of the rivet and part of which projects from one end of the rivet, the mandrel being too large to pass through the tubular portion of the rivet without deforming it. This arrangement is being such that after the tubular portion of the rivet has been inserted into an opening in a workpiece, the rivet can be set by pulling on the mandrel stem to cause the mandrel head to effect radial expansion of the tubular portion at the other side of the workpiece. Usually, in blind-riveting using a blind-riveting assembly, the rivet has a head at that end from which the mandrel stem projects, and to set the rivet use is made of a rivet-setting device comprising a nosepiece, which has a bore to receive the projecting part of the mandrel stem and provides an abutment to engage the rivet head and hold it against bodily movement relative to the workpiece during setting. A mandrel-pulling means pulls the projecting part of the mandrel stem along a longitudinal axis of the rivet-setting device coaxial with the bore in the nosepiece.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,230 there is described a blind-riveting machine comprising a pivotally mounted rivet-setting head arranged to reciprocate towards and away from a work support, and to assume, upon retraction and rotation through an arc, a position with respect to a presenting device such that a blind-riveting assembly projected through a gate of the presenting device will be received in a bore in the nosepiece of the rivet-setting head.